


Coming Out

by demonvampire180



Series: When it Rains it Pours [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: Kagami is always asking about Momoi Satsuki, and whether things have been moving in the right direction with her and Aomine, but Aomine is fed up with the questions.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I've never had to come out to anyone, really, so hopefully this a true to life experience.

The conversation began playfully, as it always did. Kagami stopped on the three point line and threw a beautiful arching ball for a swoop into the net. “You know, no matter how many times we play, I'm going to beat you over and over again.”

“Eh?” Aomine replied as he swept the ball out of the air and went right for a rebound from under the net. “What's our one on one score again? Oh yeah, I'm leading.”

“You sound bitter.” Kagami grinned. He sped towards the ball, steps lighting speed, but was a little too slow to catch it; Aomine was still just slightly faster, stepping behind him to catch the ball that had bounced off a tiny pebble in the opposite direction. Without a second of hesitation he threw the ball again and it once more slipped through the hoop, like a piece of satin sliding over skin. “I'm pretty sure I have the upper hand.”

“Say that after you score a few more points, Bakagami.” Aomine smirked as he once more raced for the basketball that was, somehow, still falling. This went on for awhile until both boys were a sweaty pile of shorts and limbs. Their shirts had been discarded a long time ago – they had decided that since they weren't necessary, why bother with them – and both their water bottles were drained to the last drop. They sat on the benches surrounding the courts with white towels hanging around their necks,arms slung over the back. Aomine whistled. “Damn, it's been awhile since we've played that hard. You got a stick up your ass, or what?”

The redhead snorted. “Me? Nah man, I feel like that's you. You're sour about losing.”

Aomine gave him the side eye. “Who lost to who, now?” His head drooped.

Kagami laughed and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “So anyway, what's up with you and that pink-haired chick? Are you finally moving things along or she is she still trailing after you like a lost puppy?”

“What the hell are you talking about? Satsuki is like my fucking sister, that's disgusting. And anyway, she's obviously got a thing for Tetsu and you know that. Besides, I'm not interested.”

Kagami had slid his phone from is pocket and was idly scrolling, obviously not all that interested. “Whaddya mean? Just 'cause she has a thing for Kuroko doesn't mean you don't have a chance. And who cares if she's _like_ your sister, you're not related by blood. Plus, how could you not be interested? She's smart and she's hot. You really can't ask for a better combination.”

Aomine snuffed. “She's not my type.”

Kagami glanced up, finally. Turning to look at his friend he asked, “What do you mean she's not your _type_? Are all those flat-chested swimsuit models more your type?”

Kagami watched him turn away. “No. I'm just not into that.”

“Ahomine, there has to be some other reason-”

“How many times do I have to say it, you fucking idiot!” Kagami actually shrunk back a little, taken by surprise at the outburst. “She isn't my type because-!” The redhead furrowed his brow. A long silence followed before the other boy muttered, “She just isn't.” There was a hint of something in his voice, but the redhead wasn't quite sure what. It sounded like uncertainty, and maybe a little bit of distrust. There was something that the basketball star was hiding, and he intended to find out what.

In the not so subtlest of ways he asked, “Is it maybe because you like guys?” As soon as he asked he saw that thick, strong body stiffen. Every muscle tensed, and when he looked at his face his jaw was locked and rigid. He had hit it right on the money.

“Are you playing with me? Hell no.” He tried to play it off, but he couldn't get rid of the waver in his voice. No matter how he tried to hide it, he couldn't. Kagami was on his wavelength.

Straightening up, and slipping his cellphone back into his pocket, he tried his best to look disinterested. “Stop playing, Aomine. You always have girls all over you, yet when was the last time you went out on a date? When was the last time you even had a serious girlfriend? I don't care if you like guys, it doesn't change how you play basketball.”

Aomine's tone was defensive, and low. “I'm _not_ gay-”

“ _Don't_ fucking lie to me.” Kagami turned on him, eyes narrowed. “I'm probably your best friend, and if you can't even tell me, you're gonna be lying the rest of your damn life. If you're gay, so fucking what. Nobody around you is going to care. Hell, Momoi probably already knows, and fucking Kuroko just seems to know everything. Anybody important to you could not care any less about your sexuality.”

Aomine opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it again. His face fell into contemplation and the two of them sat in complete silence until he seemed to find the right words. “So maybe I am...” He snorted. “I didn't want to tell anyone because how would that look – one of high schools greatest basketball players is a fag. I didn't think that would end well so I pretended. I bought those magazines and looked through them, acted like a player in school, but it was all just a fucking act.” He brushed a hand through his hair, and lifted his eyes as if to look down the empty street. “I played the part pretty well; no one suspected a thing. Not even Satsuki.”

“Why did you hide it?” Kagami watched the rigidity in his friends body fade. A huge weight had been lifted as those broad shoulders slumped and the defensive posture crumbled. “We're living in the future, man, not the past. People accept a lot more than you think.”

“You're telling me,” He looked him dead in the eyes, “that, if you had known from the very beginning, you would have still taken me seriously? You wouldn't have doubted my skill because I'm a god damn, fucking, fairy?”

The redhead had to pause. It was true. There were a lot of misconceptions about gay men that he still believed, but Aomine had crushed every single one. He wasn't effeminate. He didn't talk with that weird lisp. He liked sports, a lot, and he worked out to get better at sports, not to look good. (Well maybe a little of that, too, but that was vanity.) As far as Kagami was aware, he wasn't out having loose sex with random dudes he met online... If the guy hadn't confirmed it, he literally would have never guessed.

“See? I can see those wheels turning, Bakagami. Just because you _accept_ it, doesn't mean it doesn't affect how you perceive me.”

Kagami grinned. “You have a word like perceive in your vocabulary?” Aomine shot him a dirty look. “Sorry. Right. Not a good time. But seriously dude, why does that matter? Once I played you every single bad thing I would have thought would have gone right down the drain. Now that I know that even people like you can be gay, I'm not going to keep stereotyping them.”

Aomine shrugged. “The point is, you were still stereotyping them until right now.” Ripping the towel from around his neck, he stood, and grabbed the ball sitting on the bench between them. “Anyway, wanna go one more round? I've used up my emotions for the month.”

“We're out of water.”

“What are you, a fucking pussy? And I'm the one who's gay-”

“You're fucking on.” Kagami leapt to his feet and immediately went for the ball. It was swiftly lifted away from him before being slammed impatiently onto the court. Nothing was going to stop him from kicking his ass. Within minutes the two were on the court holding back fits of insane laughter, as if the conversation had never taken place at all.

 


End file.
